


can i kiss you

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, literally there's fluff at the end but the rest is pure filth honestly, you'll feel bad for bill's neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bill and joe were best buddies. <i>are</i> best buddies, but bill knows that best buddies don't do <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	can i kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first e rated fic ever so like???? yes. sorry if it's terrible.

Bill and Joe were best buddies. _Are_ best buddies, but Bill knows that best buddies don't do _this_. Their noses are brushing and Bill can taste the shit beer on Joe's breath. "...Joe?" He asks with eyes wide.

"Can I kiss you?" Joe asks, no, pleads. "I _really_ wanna kiss you."

They're drunk and they shouldn't be doing this but all Bill can say is " _Please_." and he feels Joe's hand on the back of his neck and then the warm press of Joe's chapped lips. When they break apart, they stare at each. "Joe?" Bill asks again, searching his face for anything that could help him understand what they’re doing. Joe surges forward again, lips meeting forcefully this time and Bill presses back, opening his mouth so that their tongues meet. Bill clenches the sides of Joe's jacket in his fists, pulling him forward.

"Alleyway." Joe gasps when they break apart again and and nods and drags him by his sleeve out of their seats in the dark corner of the dingy bar. When they get into the alley, Bill presses Joe up against the wall, crowding into his space. He shoves a thigh in between Joe's legs and Joe gasps, rocking his hips and tipping his head back so it hits the brick wall with a dull thud. Bill takes advantage of the space and presses open mouthed kisses down his neck. He scrapes his teeth over Joe's adam's apple and Joe groans. " **God** , Bill."

"My apartment is walking distance from here." Bill says somewhat hoarsely, hoping Joe gets the idea. Fortunately he does and nods rapidly, trying to adjust his collar and fix his hair as they walk down the street as discreetly as they can manage.  

They get to the apartment building and up the stairs as fast as they can and are on each other once again as soon as the door to their room is locked. "Shit." Bill mutters as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. Joe gets his undone and goes to assist Bill with but Bill slaps his hand away. "I can do it myself." He says.

"Just want you out of your clothes as fast as possible." Joe says and Bill submits to Joe's shaking yet deft fingers, watching as he undoes the buttons with precision despite the tremor of his hands. Finally Joe shoves Bill's shirt off his shoulders and Bill wraps his arms around Joe's waist, kissing him again before pulling away just enough that their noses are still touching.

"What do you want?" He asks. "I'll do whatever you want, just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

"Want you to fuck me." Joe gasps into Bill's mouth. Bill presses his face into Joe's neck and groans. "Please. There's stuff in my jacket pocket." Bill raises his eyebrows at that.

"Came prepared, did you?" He asks smirking and Joe rolls his eyes but the expression loses any annoyance it was supposed to have because of Joe's kiss-bruised lips and hooded eyes. Bill lets go of Joe's waist to rifle through Joe's jacket and Joe frowns at the loss of contact but goes to lie on the bed.

Bill holds up the little tin of oil that Joe keeps in his jacket and makes his way towards the bed as well. When he gets to it he shimmies up the bed on his knees, coming to a stop between Joe's spread legs. Bill leans down to kiss Joe again, affectionate and chaste this time. He sets the tin of oil near the edge of the bed and starts to work off Joe's belt. His fingers brush Joe's erection and Joe moans quietly at the soft accidental touches. " _Bill_." He sighs, sitting up a little so he can get his elbows under himself to hold himself up. Bill finally works Joe's belt off and they part for a minute to discard their remaining clothes.

Bill mouths at Joe's neck for a few seconds before he bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Joe cries out in surprise. "Fuck!" Bill trails his fingers down Joe's stomach before wrapping them around his cock and Joe arches off the bed with a hoarse moan. "Ah, shit!" He pants, trying to keep his hips still. He sits up all the way and reaches for Bill's cock. Bill grunts when he reaches it and whines when he starts moving his hand. He groans loudly as Joe's hand speeds up.

"I'm gonna, oh god, Joe-" He slaps Joe's hand away quickly. "I wanna fuck you." He says and Joe shivers at the thought. Bill fumbles blindly around on the bed behind him, searching for the little metal tin. He grips it tightly when he finds it, opening it and pouring some of the oil out onto his hand. He leans up towards Joe's ear and whispers "Spread your legs for me." Joe whines high in his throat and complies, spreading his thighs so that Bill can kneel in between them. "Good boy." Bill murmurs without thought and Joe will have time to reflect on how the words affect him later because Bill is pressing a slick finger into him and he hisses. Bill shushes him, patting him on the cheek. "You alright?" He asks, slowing his movements.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Joe says. "Just please don't stop." Bill nods and speeds his hand again and Joe groans, initial pain becoming pleasure. Bill slips another digit in and Joe arches his back and moans. A few moments later, Bill brushes something that makes Joe see stars and he _writhes_ , keening. "Oh my god, oh my g-do that again, please." Bill presses it again, harder this time and Joe shoves a fist in his mouth to stop himself from shrieking. "Oh, god. _Bill_ , oh god please, just _fuck_ me!" Bill pulls his fingers out slowly and then pours out more oil, slicking himself up quickly. He wraps Joe's legs around his hips and lines up. He starts to press in and as he does Joe starts a constant litany of vulgarities.

" _Fuck_ , you're tight." Bill says when he bottoms out. Joe simply pants back at him, trying to come to terms with the fullness. "God, Joe, you feel fucking _amazing_." He groans. He pulls back slowly and then thrusts back in hard. Joe almost curls in on himself. Bill sets a pace that's hard and fast and Joe is crying out on every thrust, a constant _ah, ah, ah, ah_. "Harder," Joe cries. "God, please! _Harder_!" Bill is quick to comply, shifting as he does so and he hits Joe's prostate straight on and Joe _screams_.

"Holy shit, Joe." Bill says, slowing down. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He strokes the sides of Joe's face worriedly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Joe rasps, voice cracking. "Don't stop, I'm fine, keep going!" Bill stares at him for a moment before realization dawns on his face and with a determined look on his face he sets his pace to even faster than before, till Joe is moaning loudly on every thrust and the bedframe is slamming against the wall and they're probably going to waking the neighbors but they don't care. Joe is scratching and scrabbling at Bill's back uselessly and Bill is panting hard, watching as Joe falls apart underneath him. "Oh shit, Bill, Shit, I'm gonna-" Joe comes over his stomach, screaming as he does so. He clenches around Bill which causes Bill to follow him over the edge with a low moan.

Bill pulls out carefully, setting Joe's legs gently down on the bed before collapsing on top of him. Joe tries half-heartedly to shove him off. "You ain't light, y'know." He says. Bill just laughs.

"If you're already coherent this soon after, I must be doing something wrong." He says. Joe huffs a laugh and pokes Bill in the side. "Anyway," Bill sighs. " _That_ was fun."

"It was." Joe says.

"Which isn't to say that I wouldn't go for a repeat performance." Bill says, trailing off at the end.

"Well not right now!" Joe says. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit for a few days."

Bill laughs. "Not right now." He agrees. "I have to ask, though. Did you plan that?" Joe looks at him. "The lube in the jacket...I wouldn't mind if you had."

"No, I didn't plan it. The lube is always in there-wait, did you just say you wouldn't mind if I'd planned it?" Joe asks, sounding a little stunned.

"Of course not." Bill says. "I've liked you since 10th grade! Why would I mind?"

Joe raises his eyebrows. "10th grade?" Bill nods. "I've got you beat there, then. 8th grade." Bill pushes himself up onto his elbows. They look at each other for a minute and then start laughing.

"We're pretty stupid, aren't we?" Bill asks. Joe nods. "We should probably stop that." Bill says matter-of-factly. Joe nods again. "You wanna go out? Like on dates and shit?" Bill asks.

"Definitely." Joe agrees. He kisses Bill on the cheek. "Now get off me. I want to sleep." Bill kisses him back through laughter and rolls off.

"Goodnight."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments r welcome, appreciated, and encouraged.


End file.
